


I-dollstober 2020

by shukimo



Category: I-Dolls (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Idollstober, Idollstokber, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shukimo/pseuds/shukimo
Summary: Des petites vignettes sur l'univers d'I-dolls au sens large, écrites pour I-dollstober 2020. Plein d'atmosphères, plein de personnages différents !
Relationships: Sung-ki Sun/Anders Brendenberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Tenue de soirée/Sungers

_Manhattan Beach_

— Comment tu me trouves ? demande Anders en revenant dans la chambre, habillé pour la soirée.  
Il porte un tout nouveau costume noir, qu’il a dessiné lui-même. Aucun accessoire ne manque — ni le gilet, ni la pochette de soie assortie à la couleur de ses yeux.  
Sung-ki, qui l’attendait assis sur le lit, son smartphone à la main, lui répond d’un regard sans équivoque.  
— Tu es magnifique ! Le plus beau ! Le monde entier va encore être jaloux de moi, c’est sûr !  
Aujourd’hui, l’ancien hockeyeur ne rougit plus à ce genre de compliment, mais ils font crépiter son cœur et sa confiance en lui comme au premier jour.  
— Toi aussi, tu es très beau, tu sais.  
  
Le danseur rit, ou peut-être qu’il sourit simplement, mais chez lui, les deux se confondent parfois. Il abandonne son portable sur la couette pour bondir sur ses pieds et courir à Anders. Lui aussi est vêtu d’un costume noir très chic, mais l’effet ne sera jamais le même que sur son compagnon, qui paraît né pour arborer les élégantes tenues des plus fins couturiers.  
  
— Tu as de la chance qu’on soit limite en retard pour partir, dit Sung-ki en passant les bras autour de la taille d’Anders et en collant leurs deux bassins. Parce que c’est un peu comme un beau papier cadeau : moi, ça me donne surtout envie de tout retirer pour voir ce qu’il y a en dessous !  
— Tu pourras toujours m'ouvrir en rentrant. Oh...  
Anders sourit :  
— Bon, dit comme ça, ça sonne un peu bizarre, mais le sentiment est là !  
— Je t’ouvrirai avec plaisir dès la seconde où on repassera la porte dans l’autre sens, haha. Prépare-toi ! répond le Coréen en l’embrassant.


	2. Époque/Colin

— J’adore celle-ci aussi ! s’exclame Claire en tendant une photo en couleur sous les yeux de son frère.  
  
Le cliché les montre tous les deux dans une piscine, sous le soleil des vacances estivales. La bouée sur laquelle Colin était accoudé manque de chavirer sous l’enthousiasme de Claire, qui se jette contre le dos de son aîné avec sa vigueur de toujours. Autour d’eux, les remous de l’eau, les gouttes, les rayons de lumière, et les sourires sincères immortalisés par leur père.   
  
Colin se souvient bien de ce moment. Il a très bonne mémoire et, parfois, c’est presque une malédiction.   
— Regarde-nous, comme on s’amusait sans penser à rien, à cette époque ! Ah là là, l’insouciance de la jeunesse ! dit encore la jeune femme d’un ton ravi et attendri.   
  
L’idol sait ce que Claire voit sur cette photo, et également ce dont elle se rappelle. Elle songe à leur lien, bien sûr. Aux vacances, aussi, au collège ; à leur voyage en famille, à l’amusement, à la joie, aux coups de soleil, aux glaces de l’après-midi, au buffet du déjeuner. Elle se remémore sûrement la façon dont lui-même avait refusé de l’accompagner à l’activité aérobic quotidienne — mais à la manière dont elle se lançait ensuite sur lui dans l’eau lorsqu’elle avait terminé sa séance, sans qu’il ne la repousse. Il la laissait faire parce que même s’il ne regrettait pas son refus, il se sentait coupable de lui avoir dit non. Claire s’accrochait alors à ses épaules, et il lui faisait faire le tour de la grande piscine en forme de feuille de nénuphar. La petite fille riait, les avant-bras plaqués contre ses clavicules, et elle levait aussi la tête avec fierté.

Tout cela est gravé dans sa propre mémoire. Pourtant, lorsqu’il examine l’image, ce n’est pas ce qu’il repère sur les pixels.

Ces derniers lui rappellent surtout que c’est le dernier été qu’il a passé sans Crohn. C’est cela qu’il visualise — son corps intact. L’automne qui a suivi, lorsqu’il a repris l’école, les premiers symptômes sont apparus. Peut-être la maladie était-elle déjà en train de ronger son intestin au milieu de cette piscine, mais il n’était pas encore au courant, et cela faisait toute la différence ; il n’en portait pas le fardeau en lui.

— Oui, répond Colin en écartant légèrement la photo d’une main.


End file.
